Wings
by michixx
Summary: Joey Wheeler no tiene la vida tan facil como se la pintan. Los problemas en el hogar van mas alla de lo que muchas personas podrian imaginarse, Su hermano menor es el unico incentivo que posee para salir adelante. AU. YAOI
1. Fricción

**° Wings °  
>Capitulo I: Fricción<strong>

Comenzaba a volverme consiente del ambiente que me rodeaba, del olor a óxido y sal que inundaba mis sentidos y el dolor que no me permitía levantarme.

—Rayos —murmuré mientras trataba de apoyar las manos en el suelo para impulsarme, pero cualquier esfuerzo parecía ser en vano.

El dolor se expandió desde la punta de los pies, hasta la última hebra de cabello dorada aparentemente visible dejándome paralizado. Hoy tendría que ir a trabajar aun sintiéndome morir, de nuevo. Esperé unos segundos tratando de acostumbrarme a la desagradable sensación para poder levantarme, finalmente lográndolo aun con mucho esfuerzo.

La primera acción que realicé, como todos los días, fue dirigirme al cuarto de mi hermano menor entrando silenciosamente para encontrarlo durmiendo de forma pacífica. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, por él soportaba todo, por él, haría lo que fuera.

Salí de su habitación y lentamente caminé hacia el baño, busqué en el espejo el reflejo que me devolvía cada mañana, sintiéndome terriblemente patético. La rubia tonalidad de mi cabello había mutado en una más rojiza gracias a la cantidad de sangre que había brotado la noche anterior.

—_Cada vez es más violento —_admití en silenciosos pensamientos a la vez que me quitaba la ropa para darme una ducha, esperando poder relajar los músculos del cuerpo aunque sea un poco. No podía dejar que Keith me viera de esta manera ¡apenas era un niño de cinco años! Exponerlo a esa clase de imágenes sería algo inhumano, algo que no podría soportar que él viese, ya que era ferviente mi deseo darle la niñez que yo jamás pude tener.

Ignoré el dolor al sentir el jabón tocar las heridas, o el color alterado de la espuma gracias a los fluidos vitales, ya era una costumbre.

Salí lentamente envolviéndome en una toalla, para posteriormente secarme y colocarme el uniforme escolar. Nuevamente entre a la habitación de Keith sonriendo al ver como se acomodaba bajo las sabanas.

—Despierta dormilón, es hora de levantarse para ir a clases —Lo acaricié suavemente mientras veía como abría sus ojos, tan dorados como los míos.

—Hermano, buenos días —saludó con una hermosa sonrisa y la voz aun ronca por el sueño.

—Buenos días, pequeño —Deposité un suave beso en su mejilla a la vez que le quitaba las sabanas y lo ayudaba a sentarse—. Será mejor que tomes una ducha rápida, no queremos que llegues tarde —dije mientras lo cargaba y tomaba dirección al baño.

—Hermano, puedo bañarme solo —replicó con un lindo puchero cuando estaba sacando el champo de su cabello, tan similar al de nuestra madre.

No había duda de que mi hermano y yo éramos bastante parecidos. El cabello del mismo liso y un tanto rebelde en las puntas, enormes ojos color miel, piel clara —quizás un poco pálida en mi caso— pero lo que más nos diferenciaba era mi rubia tonalidad de cabello, herencia de mi padre, y su cabello castaño rojizo, clavado al de mi madre.

—Claro, ¿por eso la vez pasada saliste de la ducha lleno de jabón no? —Me reí aun más cuando inflo sus mejillas en señal de reproche.

Entre risas terminé de ducharlo y vestirlo, luego preparé un desayuno solo para Keith asegurándole que yo ya había comido antes. Me sentía mal al mentirle, pero no podía hacer más nada. Él necesitaba alimentarse correctamente, yo me las ingeniaría de cualquier otra manera.

Luego de comer limpié su cara y sus manos con una toalla, para seguidamente dirigirme al instituto donde ambos estábamos. Mi pequeño aun iba a preescolar, el cual quedaba en el edificio del frente, mientras que yo me encontraba terminando la secundaria.

—Buenos días, joven Wheeler —saludó su maestra mientras me daba una pequeña hoja que reconocí inmediatamente, fruncí el seño casi de manera automática. Significaba que el costo de la matricula había aumentado.

—¡Nos vemos, hermano! —Se despidió mi pequeño agitando su manito vigorosamente.

—Espérame a la salida, Keith, vendré por ti —repetí la frase de todas las mañanas, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en los labios a pesar de la preocupación que me embargaba.

La situación económica en la que nos encontrábamos era demasiado precaria. Justo ahora que había logrado ajustar el sueldo para poder pagar la educación de ambos y sustentarle comida a Keith, se presentaba esto.

La mañana pasó de la misma monótona manera de todos los días. Hablaba con el grupo de siempre, aunque casi sin entender lo que decían. Estaba demasiado ensimismado buscando una solución al problema. Claro que prestaba la atención necesaria a las materias, no quería graduarme siendo un idiota. Pero pese a todo...

_Con una brillante sonrisa en mi rostro._

En algún momento, sin darme cuenta, nos habíamos trasladado al patio para pasar el receso diario que se nos daba. Nos encontrábamos sentados en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol, hablando animadamente sobre temas banales. Hasta que repentinamente alguien interrumpió nuestra calma.

—Están en mi camino —la voz era inconfundible, no había tono más increíblemente hermoso y la vez desesperante en esta vida. Me di vuelta para, efectivamente, encontrarme con unos profundos ojos azules mirándome fijamente. Hermoso color y, a la vez, tan frio como su dueño. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. _Seto Kaiba ha aparecido._

"_El único capaz de romper la odiosa monotonía, de obligarme a quebrar la línea de pensamientos hasta ahora ininterrumpida..."_

—¡Oh! ¡Su majestad necesita espacio para atravesar la puerta junto con su ego! —respondí a su comentario.

—¿Tienes algún problema, Wheeler? —Su mirada se afiló aun más si eso se podía.

—Mientras tu ego no me asfixie, no –Cada vez que le daba pelea parecía molestarse, _mi pequeño placer personal._

—Pensé que los perros solo ladraban, pero aparentemente pueden aprender a hablar —exclamó con sus normales delirios de grandeza, mientras nos pasaba por un lado y se alejaba del alcance de nuestros ojos.

—¡Idiota! —grité ante mis amigos, los cuales sonreían ya acostumbrados a los arranques emocionales en cuanto al CEO. Nada inusuales desde un largo tiempo atrás.

—Ustedes dos parecen sacar chispas cuando se ven —Reía Tristán a carcajada limpia, casi revolcándose en el suelo.

—Así es, muy buena fricción la que existe entre ambos —complemento Yugi un poco apenado, sonrojándose como si hubiera algo detrás de sus –normalmente– inocentes palabras.

—Eso… sonó más a romance que a enemistad —Tea no se veía muy conforme con la idea, y no era para menos. Estábamos hablando no solo del engreído de Kaiba, si no que también insinuando claramente una actitud homosexual. No pude evitar deprimirme un poco al pensar cuál sería su reacción si les confesara que probablemente era verdad.

—No me quiero imaginar que insinúan, mejor vamos a clases —No tenía muchas intenciones de tomar ese hilo en la conversación, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, ya que podría llegar a atraer la inadecuada. Estaba seguro de que no era el momento para "sincerarme".

Las clases pasaron con relativa normalidad, hasta que llego la hora de educación física. Había olvidado por completo que hoy tocaba verla. No me sentía en condiciones para poder presentarme. Una cosa era fingir que mi cuerpo estaba totalmente bien mientras me encontraba sentado en una silla, y otra muy diferente era hacerlo en medio de alguna actividad que requería un esfuerzo a parte de hablar.

—Demonios —susurré para mí mismo, a sabiendas de que no tenía una excusa que dar al profesor.

—¡Nos vemos cuando termines de cambiarte, Joey! ¡Te esperamos en el gimnasio! —La voz de Tristán me saco de mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta de que era el único que aun no cambiaba su uniforme, solo atiné a realizar un asentimiento mientras lo veía alejarse.

—Me va a matar como le diga otra mentira estúpida al profesor —continuaba mi monólogo mientras me quitaba la camisa y pantalones.

—Vaya, el perro Wheeler quiere saltarse la clase de deporte —No pude evitar sobresaltarme al escuchar nuevamente esa voz. Alertando todos mis sentidos—, y yo que pensaba que a los perros les gustaba el ejercicio —Reaccioné instintivamente mirándolo a los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

—No es tu problema, Kaiba —Me enojaba, sí, pero tampoco me sentía con demasiado ánimo para rebatirlo.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Tienes miedo de pasar una vergüenza cuando no puedas hacer lo que el profesor diga? —Su cuerpo se estaba acercando peligrosamente al mío, acorralándome contra los casilleros. Sentí la espalda arder resintiendo el daño de la noche anterior.

—Nunca, ricachón —escupí las palabras con furia, notando como en sus labios se formo una media sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente el efecto que causaba en mí al retarme.

—Entonces, te espero para hacerte comer polvo —Se alejó muy lentamente, saliendo de los vestidores con esa expresión de ser el amo del mundo que siempre lo acompañaba.

_Esa que a mí me encantaba borrar de su cara._


	2. Vacio

**° Wings °  
>Capitulo II: Vacio<strong>

—Nunca, ricachón —escupí las palabras con furia, notando como en sus labios se formo una media sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente el efecto que causaba en mí al retarme.

—Entonces, te espero para hacerte comer polvo —Se alejó muy lentamente, saliendo de los vestidores con esa expresión de ser el amo del mundo que siempre lo acompañaba.

_Esa que a mí me encantaba borrar de su cara._

Responder sus retos era parte de mi naturaleza, podía sentir la sangre arder en las venas, y no precisamente de ira.

Con rapidez terminé de cambiar el uniforme, cuidando que nadie viera. Lo que menos quería era personas preguntándome sobre las marcas en la piel que, a pesar de estar seguro que estaban allí, no me había molestado en mirar.

¿Para qué? Después de todo, con el tiempo había aprendido que sanarían sin necesidad de mucho cuidado.

Al entrar en la cancha, me encontré con que el profesor estaba formando parejas.

—Oh, no —Casi lloré. Estaba a punto de desgraciarle la nota de la materia a alguien, gracias a la increíble falta de juicio que tuve al asistir a esa clase.

—Bien, Wheeler, si nos hace el honor de unírsenos estaría muy agradecido —El sarcasmo en su voz no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, ya que se escuchaban unas nada disimuladas risas—. Haremos carreras a tres piernas.

Nada mas pronunciar el ejercicio de hoy, sentí que era una clara sentencia de muerte.

_¡¿Por qué a mí?_

—¿Cuál será la ruta? ¿Y quién será mi pareja? —La voz de Kaiba resonó en el patio. No podía negar que su presencia era intimidante, pero este educador en particular no parecía verse afectado por ello.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el profesor repentinamente, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro— Kaiba, Wheeler, no creerán que no recibí el memo de parte dirección respecto a su situación, ¿no? —Parecía burlarse de nosotros, y no dudaba que así fuera.

Mis ojos se cruzaron por unas milésimas de segundos con los azules que se encontraban analizándome de una manera nada sana, quizás fulminante debo decir, no entendí su expresión más dura de lo normal.

Pero entonces recordé…

"—_Bien, estoy cansada de esta situación. Simplemente encuentro insólito que se traten como perros y gatos cada vez que se ven, incluso sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra. Parecen tener la necesidad de molerse a golpes mutuamente —La voz de la directora, ya bastante familiar puesto que no era la primera y, probablemente tampoco la última vez que la escucharía en ese enojado tono, soltaba un sermón sobre la conducta —supuestamente reprochable— entre Kaiba y yo. _

—_Fue un accidente —Traté de decir, pero la furiosa mirada de la impecable mujer me dejo helado. Ella podía echar por la borda todo el trabajo que había puesto en entrar a ese instituto. Un escalofrío junto a un desagradable sudor me atravesó espalda al pensar en ello._

—_A veces pienso que lo más correcto sería expulsarlo, Wheeler —Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento. La conocida sensación de miedo me recorrió todo cuerpo, por un segundo temblé de pies a cabeza pensando en el futuro de Keith si yo ni siquiera terminaba la secundaria._

—_Yo... hare lo que sea, por favor no me expulse —pedí de todo corazón. Era verdad, estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para terminar de graduarme._

—_¿La expulsión sería solo para Wheeler? —La fría voz del CEO se escuchó por primera vez en aquella oficina. Y solo sirvió para aterrorizarme aun más._

_¿Acaso no tenía ni un poco de corazón para ayudarme, siempre y cuando él saliera victorioso?_

—_Así es, Kaiba —respondió la directora, analizando nuestras reacciones._

—_Claro —pensé casi de manera dolorosa—, no iba a expulsar de este Instituto a la persona más rica de todo Japón._

—_Me parece que esa sanción no es muy equitativa —El alivio al escuchar esas palabras fue casi inmediato, sentí como si flotara. ¿Acaso me estaba defendiendo?_

_La directora pareció sorprendida por la respuesta, pero no tardo en mostrar una sonrisa que no logre comprender. ¿Que era tan gracioso? Porque yo estaba seguro que era más probable que me desmayara, a que me echara a reír._

—_Entonces, les propongo algo —La sonrisa se ensancho aun más. Miré a Kaiba comprobando que a pesar de la situación, él también estaba extrañado con la reacción—. Lo que yo quiero no es perjudicarlos, que según puedo ver es lo que usted supone, joven Kaiba._

—_¿Entonces? —preguntó aparentemente inquieto, casi admitiendo el comentario de la sonriente castaña—¿Que propone? Porque si es meternos en el aula de castigo más horas, dudo mucho que funcione —Una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó en su rostro, lo cual no hizo más que sorprenderme._

_De repente, sentí que estaba en una dimensión paralela, donde todo el mundo era capaz de estar tranquilo en situaciones tensas, y felices cuando yo me sentía desvanecer._

—_Wheeler —me sobresalté un poco al escucharla llamarme—, tus notas no son malas, pero debes tratar de aumentarlas —asentí—. Por lo otro, lo que quiero es que mis alumnos puedan llevar la vida en paz, y en vista de que todo lo hecho antes parece ser ineficaz, de ahora en adelante deberán cooperar si quieren graduarse —ambos la miramos extrañados, esperando una explicación—. Lo que quiero decir, es que justo ahora redactare un memo a todos sus profesores, indicándoles que cualquier actividad que se realice en clases, donde se requiera la colaboración entre alumnos, ustedes estarán juntos —Aguardó, sondeando nuestras expresiones, pero ninguno atinaba a decir nada—. Esto significa, que si quieren mantener sus notas altas, entonces deberán interactuar y colaborar el uno con el otro —sonrió ampliamente._

—_De acuerdo —aceptó Kaiba tan fácilmente que me pareció mentira. ¿No se sentía incomodo al tener que depender de mí en cuanto a sus calificaciones?_

_Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que me estaba menospreciando a mí mismo._

—_Idiota —reproché mentalmente para finalmente aceptar la propuesta, que parecía ser lo que salvaría la precaria estadía que aun poseía en el instituto, para luego salir de la amplia oficina totalmente confundido por lo que había sucedido. Detrás salió Kaiba y, sin dedicarnos ni una mirada, nos dirigimos al aula de clases en total silencio."_

—Si ya saben a qué me refiero, tomen las sogas y unan sus pies, estoy ansioso por comenzar nuestra práctica de hoy.

La clase en si parecía eufórica al respecto, lo más probable era que se les hiciera divertida la situación. Al ver a Kaiba tomar una de las pequeñas cuerdas y caminar en mi dirección, sentí morir.

No solo iba a dañar la nota de un alumno, Estaba a punto de perjudicar nada más y nada menos que las perfectas calificaciones del megalómano más grande del universo.

—¿Prefieres dejar libre el izquierdo o el derecho? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en una banca e indicaba que me sentara junto a él.

—El derecho —respondí, ofreciéndole el pie izquierdo para que uniera nuestros tobillos. Sin decir nada, comenzó a atarlos, provocando que una extraña sensación de hormigueo se instalara en mi cuerpo.

Nunca había negado que las peleas con Kaiba estaban motivadas por algo mucho más allá del odio o la simple enemistad. Siempre supe que muy dentro existía otro sentimiento predominante al respecto y, a decir verdad, no me costó mucho descubrir que era.

—"Atracción" —Citó mi corrompida mente.

No era como si estuviera enamorado de él, no. Era simple y llana atracción. Como las abejas a la miel, quizás. Algo que sabía estaba allí, que lo sentía, pero que sin embargo no lograba explicar.

Debía admitir que su físico podría tener gran papel en eso y su actitud llevándome la contraria —haciéndome debatirle— eran unos de los grandes placeres en la vida que era incapaz de negarme a mí mismo.

—Listo —exclamó trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad—. Vamos al punto de partida —dijo poniéndose en pie.

Me sentía raro y fuera de lugar en esta situación. Kaiba colaborando conmigo de manera casi natural, todo el mundo pasando de ello como si fuera algo que se veía todos los días, y el profesor con la misma sonrisa que le vi a la directora, totalmente incomprensible a mis sentidos.

Lo mejor era no darme mala vida por eso, tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparme.

Al levantarme y estar tan ensimismado, casi me voy de boca contra el piso al olvidar que ahora el pie estaba atado al de otra persona, pero la fuerte mano de Kaiba sosteniéndome por el brazo, y dándome el equilibrio que me faltaba, lo impidió.

—Gracias —respondí sin saber si era prudente o no reconocerle, no quería detonar en una batalla sin sentido.

—No hemos comenzado y ya te caes, no tengo mucha fe en que ganemos—apuntó para sí mismo, haciéndome sentir enfadado por unos segundos.

Pero mi enojo desapareció al darme cuenta, muy a mi pesar, _que él tenía toda la razón_.

—Lo siento —Las palabras de disculpa salieron casi de forma automática, totalmente impulsiva. Me sentía miserable por meterlo en una situación tan problemática como esta. Era cierto que me salvo al colaborar, pero si eso significaba que él se hundiría conmigo, entonces quizás no estaba tan de acuerdo con su favor.

—Vaya, el perro disculpándose, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Cállate —me quejé.

—Eso sí es más propio de ti, perro —Me pareció ver una fugaz sonrisa, pero lo ignore. Simplemente nos pusimos de acuerdo para caminar sin caer hasta la línea de partida, donde el profesor explicaba los aspectos de la carrera.

—Bien, ya que están todos listos daré inicio a la explicación —Miró fijamente al grupo asegurándose de que no faltara nadie—. La carrera comienza justo donde están parados. En vista de que la cancha esta en reparación y el gimnasio ocupado, esta vez se hará fuera del instituto —explicaba ante la sorpresa de todos, y excitación de algunos—. Deben seguir la ruta trazada por estas banderas azules —Nos mostró una en su mano—. Están ubicadas en cada esquina donde deban cruzar, siempre y cuando las sigan correctamente, llegaran de vuelta a la meta.

—¿Entonces iremos todos por el mismo sendero? —preguntó un tanto confundido Tristán, lo cual me hizo gracia.

—No, hay cuatro rutas diferentes, todas traen de vuelta aquí, pero lo hace más emocionante, ¿no creen? —Su expresión era un mal presagio para todos. Cuando decía "emocionante" no era más que sufrimiento y agotamiento para nosotros—. Sus calificaciones serán en base al número de llegada a la meta para los primeros diez, y al rendimiento y esfuerzo para el resto.

Todos parecían evaluar el significado de eso. Al final llegué a la conclusión de que no importaba qué, mi nota no sería la mayor y, como consecuencia, tampoco la de Kaiba.

—Si no tienen nada que preguntar, entonces a sus lugares.

Entre risas y una que otra caída, las parejas se fueron posicionando para partir, incluidos mi disparejo compañero y yo. Al estar listos, guardamos silencio, esperando escuchar el silbato del profesor indicándonos salir.

Justo cuando tomé un respiro profundo, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, recordándome que estaba herido y, al mismo tiempo, que debía dar lo mejor de mí. No terminé de analizar la situación cuando un agudo pitido me trajo a tierra reaccionando de forma involuntaria, moviendo los pies para comenzar a correr.

Y como si fuera lo que estaba destinado a pasar, se escucho el golpe de varias personas estampándose contra el suelo, incluido yo. El impacto no hizo más que agudizar el dolor que ya de por si sentía, dejándome sin aliento por unos segundos.

—No me estas escuchando, perro —La voz de Kaiba sonaba enojada, no me di cuenta de en qué momento había comenzado a hablarme—. Levántate —indicó mientras me tomaba del brazo con fuerza y prácticamente me alzaba solo, porque mi cuerpo parecía aun recio a obedecerme.

—¿Qué me decías? —pregunté tratando de evitar algún comentario sobre el maltrecho estado en que me encontraba, no quería saber si se había dado cuenta o no del mismo.

—Que vayamos a ritmo de trote —explicó con fastidio—¡Ya! —soltó sin darme tiempo a replica y, esta vez sin pensarlo mucho, obedecí.

Comenzamos un poco lento, pero al menos habíamos logrado avanzar una cuadra entera sin caernos. Me di cuenta de que mi compañero era quien llevaba el ritmo, internamente se lo agradecí, puesto que no tenía cabeza para hacerlo.

Estaba concentrado en el camino tratando en lo posible de no tropezar ni entorpecer el paso, pero a medida que avanzábamos y Kaiba aumentaba el ritmo, me sentía más cansado.

Mi estado físico en condiciones óptimas era de lo mejor, hubiera podido realizar la carrera sin el menor percance o inconveniente. Pero en este momento, esa no era la situación. Cuando ya íbamos por la tercera cuadra, el pecho comenzó a apretarme de manera dolorosa, impidiendo el paso de oxigeno a mis pulmones.

Comencé a respirar tan lentamente como me era posible, pero con el esfuerzo físico se me estaba dificultando la acción. Una fuerte sensación de vértigo me invadió, y sentí como el piso bajo los pies dejaba de ser estable por completo.

—¡Ka...Kaiba! —llamé su atención entre jadeos lo mejor que pude, la vista se estaba volviendo más borrosa a cada segundo que pasaba. Sentí como deteníamos el paso y las piernas me fallaban dejando de sostenerme. Sin embargo, no supe el porqué no toque el suelo como esperaba.

Llevé las manos a mi pecho buscando atenuar el fuerte dolor que sentía, era más que nada una opresión que me impedía respirar. Trate inútilmente de aspirar todo el oxigeno que fuera posible, pero la garganta parecía estar totalmente cerrada.

—¿Perro? —Escuché su voz como un susurro lejano, aun sabiendo que estaba a solo centímetros. Un suave pitido comenzó a hacer eco en mi cabeza y, debido a ciertas experiencias personales, había aprendido que ese era un signo inequívoco de que estaba cerca de perder el sentido— ¡Wheeler! ¡¿Qué te sucede? —Sabía que me estaba llamando. Traté de virarme en dirección a su rostro para responderle.

Pero entonces una bruma negra se posó en mis parpados, dándome la sensación de estar en un vacío, haciéndolos terriblemente pesados, y en ese preciso momento, _dejé de sentir._


	3. Impulsividad

**° Wings °  
>Capitulo III: Impulsividad<strong>

—¿Perro? —Escuché su voz como un susurro lejano, aun sabiendo que estaba a solo centímetros. Un suave pitido comenzó a hacer eco en mi cabeza y, debido a ciertas experiencias personales, había aprendido que ese era un signo inequívoco de que estaba cerca de perder el sentido— ¡Wheeler! ¡¿Qué te sucede? —Sabía que me estaba llamando. Traté de virarme en dirección a su rostro para responderle.

Pero entonces una bruma negra se posó en mis parpados, dándome la sensación de estar en un vacío, haciéndolos terriblemente pesados, y en ese preciso momento, _dejé de sentir._

Un extraño sentimiento de inquietud invadía mi cuerpo. Ignoraba el porqué de ese hecho, ya que muy pocas veces lo había experimentado.

Estar trotando al lado de Wheeler en una carrera —no compitiendo—, sino al contrario, cooperando, era quizás una de las cosas más raras que podrían llegar a sucederme. Estaba seguro de que Mokuba estaría complacido de verme junto a su "amigo" sin que se estuviera dando una lluvia de puños de por medio.

Cuando cruzamos la segunda cuadra comencé a incrementar el ritmo, sin dudar que mi "compañero" fuera capaz de llevarlo. Después de todo, era conocido por sus buenas habilidades físicas, ¿no?

Cuando íbamos a la mitad, no pude evitar notar que las pisadas de Wheeler eran evidentemente erráticas. Ya no estaba acompasado a mí como hace apenas unos momentos. Me giré buscando su rostro y pude observar sin lugar a dudas, que el rubio estaba teniendo problemas para respirar.

—_Estará fuera de forma —pensé _

Mantuve la velocidad constante, sin aumentarla como era mi propósito inicial, aun sin saber muy bien el porqué. Durante todo el trayecto para llegar a la esquina donde correspondía cruzar, no despegue mis ojos de Wheeler, que parecía cada vez más afectado. Incluso llegue a pensar que su piel —generalmente blanca—, estaba tornándose de un ligero color grisáceo.

Justo al cruzar noté como disminuía su ritmo, dando cortos pasos y llevándose las manos al pecho, aparentemente tratando de respirar. Fue en ese momento cuando nos detuvimos sin caernos, que me di cuenta de que yo también venia caminando a su lado. Habíamos dejado de trotar hace ya un tiempo.

—¡Ka...Kaiba! —llamó mi nombre casi de forma desesperada. Una alerta interna se disparó. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vi como su cuerpo parecía desfallecer e iba en dirección al sucio concreto. Mis brazos parecieron actuar antes que mi voluntad, y lo tomaron por la cintura sosteniéndolo con fuerza, evitando la caída.

Por un momento pensé que recobraría la postura y rechazaría la ayuda, por muy involuntaria que fuera. Pero no fue así, porque el chico en mis brazos no parecía percatarse de que era lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Su entrecortada y agitada respiración me dio a saber que no me había imaginado su dificultad anteriormente y, por el contrario, parecía estar sufriendo algo muy similar a un ataque de asma.

—¿Perro? —Traté de llamarlo, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras hacia un vano esfuerzo por respirar—¡Wheeler! ¡¿Qué te sucede? —Pareció escucharme, ya que se giro levemente hacia mí, sin embargo, su rostro nunca llego a encararme. Ya no era un soporte lo que le estaba dando con mi agarre, no, ahora lo estaba sosteniendo completamente. Joey Wheeler acababa de desmayarse en mis brazos.

Algo muy parecido al miedo abarco mis sentidos, retrasando un poco la capacidad de razonamiento. Nunca había estado en este tipo de situaciones, ni siquiera con Mokuba, ya que siempre cuidaba su salud casi de manera exagerada.

En algún momento dentro del desconcierto, maniobré con su cuerpo inconsciente dejándolo parcialmente recostado en la acera donde íbamos corriendo, usando mi brazo izquierdo como soporte en su espalda, apegándolo a mí.

—¡Oye! —Le di unas ligeras palmadas con la mano derecha en sus mejillas, anormalmente pálidas. Su falta de respuesta no hacía otra cosa que inquietarme. Con la misma mano tomé el celular del bolsillo y marqué el número dos en el discado rápido, no tomó más de una tonada para escuchar una voz del otro lado— ¡Roland! ¡Trae ahora mismo el auto a la calle detrás del instituto! —expliqué con rapidez, cortando la llamada para seguidamente realizar otra. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguien contestara— ¿Aoi? —pregunté un poco extrañado, ya que no escuchaba la voz que esperaba, al contrario, solo se percibía un bullicio de fondo.

Luego de unos movimientos, a mi parecer por parte de la persona en el otro lado de la línea, finalmente pude escuchar una voz—Lo siento, Kaiba —se disculpó soltando un suspiro que resonó fuertemente en la bocina del móvil—, pero esto acá es un desastre.

—No me interesa, si te estoy llamando es por algo, inútil ¿Estás de guardia? —Directo al grano, odiaba que me hicieran esperar, pero definitivamente odiaba mas andar con rodeos.

—Vaya, tan amable como siempre —Su sarcasmo era algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado con el pasar de los años—. Sí, estoy acá ¿Qué se te ofrece? —No hacía falta verlo a la cara para saber que se encontraría confundido por la inesperada llamada.

—Bien, espérame cerca de la entrada —ordené rápidamente mientras veía como Roland se acercaba con el BMW de azul brillante y vidrios cromados a donde estaba—. Necesito que atiendas a alguien tan pronto como llegue —finalicé cortando la llamada, desocupando mis manos y soltando el nudo que unía nuestros tobillos, para levantar el cuerpo de Wheeler y seguido subirme en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, bajo la atenta mirada de mi fiel guardaespaldas.

—A la Clínica Central, Roland —solicité mientras terminaba de ubicarme en el asiento, con el perro parcialmente recostado en mis piernas.

—Joven, ¿qué le pasa a ese chico? —Pude notar la preocupación en su voz, y no dudé hacia donde estaba encaminada, después de todo mi enemistad con Wheeler era popularmente conocida, especialmente por las personas que me rodeaban.

—No le he hecho nada, si es lo que estas pensando —le aclaré. Roland pareció relajarse notablemente, pero no podía asegurarlo. Mis ojos estaban fijos sobre el cabello dorado que se esparcía sobre mis rodillas.

—¿Simplemente se desmayo? —pronuncio de manera incrédula.

—Así es. —afirmé. Nuevamente intenté darle algunas palmadas esperando ver alguna reacción, pero nada sucedía. Su respiración continuaba siendo errática, y mucho más entrecortada que antes. Sus labios estaban tornándose ligeramente morados. Un sentimiento de preocupación comenzó a molestarme. Me sorprendí al saber, que nunca antes lo había experimentado con alguna persona que no fuera mi hermano.

—Parece ser que se está ahogando, Joven Kaiba —La intranquilidad del guardaespaldas era notable, y la mía, comenzaba a serlo también. Mis nervios estaban aflorando y era lo que menos deseaba, porque un Kaiba, _jamás pierde la compostura._

—Entonces —respondí tan serenamente como me fue posible—, conduce más rápido.

Sin rechistar Roland aumentó la velocidad del auto, dejando atrás a todo el que se atravesara en su camino. No en vano era quien siempre me acompañaba, era la persona más capaz a mi servicio.

En el trayecto no pude dejar de observar como el rubio parecía luchar contra su asfixia, me pregunte si seria asma, pero lo descarte al instante al recordar como lo había visto realizar actividades fuertes en otras ocasiones, sin que algo remotamente parecido sucediera. No me di cuenta de en qué momento mi dedos se habían acercado a su rostro, tocando suavemente los cabellos que ocultaban sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados.

—Llegaremos pronto —susurré para mí mismo, no dejando de sorprenderme por las extrañas reacciones que estaba teniendo a la situación. Yo, Seto Kaiba, auxiliando a mi supuesto peor enemigo, Joseph Wheeler.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos, cuando nos encontrábamos en las puertas de la clínica. Con rapidez, tomé al perro en brazos y bajé del auto seguido por Roland.

Nada más entrar noté como la Clínica estaba inusualmente abarrotada de pacientes, después de todo, era atención privada, por lo tanto era costosa.

—¡Kaiba! —La voz de Aoi llamo mi atención inmediatamente. Cuando lo vi, estaba haciéndose espacio entre las personas para llegar a donde yo estaba, reparando inmediatamente en la persona que llevaba en brazos—. Recuéstalo allí —señaló una hilera de asientos en la sala de espera, lo mire por un segundo con cierto enojo—. Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo—, pero no tenemos ninguna habitación vacía en este momento —contestó a mi muda, pero muy obvia inconformidad.

—¿Una clínica privada que no tiene algún lugar libre? —pregunté con genuina confusión, mientras recostaba el inconsciente cuerpo en los asientos que Aoi desocupo, ya que incluso esa sala estaba totalmente colapsada.

—Un accidente de tres buses escolares, todos estaban asegurados aquí —dijo calmadamente mientras sostenía la muñeca del perro tomando sus signos vitales, imaginé— ¿Hace cuanto esta así? —cuestionó refiriéndose a su inconsciencia.

—No hará más de diez minutos —calculé como pude el tiempo de espera y el trayecto.

—¿Es asmático, diabético?

—No tengo idea.

—¿Alguien en su familia lo es?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo cuando se desmayo?, ¿notaste algo inusual?

—Estábamos trotando —expliqué apresuradamente al mismo ritmo de sus preguntas—La verdad es que sí, se supone que el perro tiene buen estado físico, sin embargo comenzó a respirar mal al comenzar la carrera.

—¿Y así lo dejaste continuar? —Pareció algo enojado— Eres el mejor compañero, Kaiba —Sus faltas de respeto dirigidas a mi persona eran ya algo natural, así como sus sarcasmos, pero no pude evitar enojarme.

—Lo traje para que lo revisaras, ¿no?

—Enfermera —llamó levantando la voz a una castaña que pasaba a unos dos metros de él, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta—, por favor tráigame un respirador portátil de los que están en emergencia —solicitó atropelladamente a la nerviosa mujer, que salió corriendo nada más escuchar el pedido.

—¿Nombre?

—Joseph Wheeler.

—Joseph, ¿Puedes escucharme? —lo llamó de una manera que se me antojo demasiado familiar para alguien que no lo conoce de nada. Pude observar como inspeccionaba su garganta y hacia leve presión en la zona de su cuello—No es asma —afirmó desesperándome un poco, eso yo ya lo sabía—Pero tampoco encuentro algo que obstruya la tráquea.

—Tú eres el doctor aquí —dije señalando lo que era obvio, al igual que él.

—Gracias por el cumplido —Sus manos se dirigieron ahora al pecho del desmayado haciendo una leve presión, recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte quejido—¡Oh! —exclamó, a mi parecer sorprendido.

Vi como se dirigió a levantar su camisa deportiva, pero justo en ese momento llego la enfermera con el dichoso respirador. Probablemente no había pasado más de un minuto, pero yo sentía que llevaba una hora en esa sala de espera.

—Bien —dijo Aoi mientras encendía el ruidoso aparato, llevando la máscara al rostro del rubio, retirando con su otra mano los cabellos que le estorbaban. En ese momento me percaté de que los brillantes mechones dorados eran bastante largos, y ciertamente llamativos— Vamos, despierta —Una sonrisa asomo cuando a los segundos Wheeler comenzó a abrir los ojos, parpadeando numerosas veces—. Hola —Sonrió ampliamente, el perro parecía un poco perdido.

—Estas en la Clínica —le informé llamando su atención. Si antes estaba confundido, ahora estaría totalmente perdido.

—Te desmayaste —intentó explicarle Aoi mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos—¿Puedes hablar?

Wheeler permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, como analizando su estado. Poco a poco comenzó a removerse entre las incomodas butacas, buscando sentarse. Nuevamente un impulso me hizo querer acercarme para tenderle la mano, pero Aoi fue más rápido sosteniéndole de la espalda.

No dijo ni una sola palabra, contrario a lo que estaba esperando. Pero sí me miro fijamente, con una seriedad que nunca antes había visto en su normalmente risueña expresión.

—¿Kaiba? —Interrogó obviamente contrariado, y no lo culpaba. Probablemente pensara que era más probable que lo dejara tirado en el suelo a que lo llevara a una clínica.

Iba a responderle cuando una fuerte y ahogada tos de su parte me lo impidió.

—Tranquilo, no te quites la mascarilla —Aoi movió algunos botones en la ruidosa maquina, para luego enfocarse en el perro, aparentemente comprobando sus reflejos—. Estas un poco aletargado, me gustaría poder revisarte más a fondo si no te importa —pidió con una sonrisa, a mi parecer, ridícula.

Pero contraria a la reacción de cualquier mortal, Wheeler parecía reflejar el miedo en su más pura expresión. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y el aumento de su palidez lo confirmo, pero solo durante unos segundos, ya que más rápido de lo que esperaba, regreso a la inusual seriedad.

—Muchas gracias —tartamudeo—, pero estaré bien. —Pálido como estaba, se levantó del asiento dejando de lado la mascarilla.

—Aoi te acaba de decir que no hagas eso —intervine por primera vez desde que despertó. Sus ojos se dirigieron a mi persona, como recordando que no estaba solo con Aoi. Eso me enfureció.

—Así es, necesitas descansar un poco, quizás pueda conseguirte una habitación —Un extraño y notable temblor sacudió el cuerpo del perro, casi haciéndolo caer. Aoi también lo noto.

—De verdad, no lo necesito —habló de manera apresurada hacia Aoi—. Muchas Gracias —pareció dudar antes de continuar—, a ambos.

—De nada, Joseph. —La mirada que le dirigía mi doctor de cabecera al perro iba más allá de la que se dedica a un paciente. Estaba completamente seguro de que él también pudo notarlo.

Con un leve asentimiento, se dispuso a salir de la clínica sin siquiera despedirse. Por un segundo me quede parado allí planteándome seriamente ir y soltarle un puñetazo por su falta de educación. Al menos podría haberse quedado un poco más para que lo atendieran, después de todo me había tomado la molestia de traerlo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Aoi como recordando algo repentinamente— Tiene bastante fiebre —me informó—, quizás deberías echarle un ojo —pareció meditar un poco antes de continuar—, pero ahora que lo pienso, tu no harías algo así —aseguró.

—¿Qué se supone que estas insinuando? —repliqué molesto nuevamente— ¿Qué soy incapaz de auxiliar a alguien?

—¿Insinuando? —Pareció sorprendido— No, amigo mío —corrigió suavemente—. Lo estoy asegurando. Quizás debería ir yo tras él, es demasiado lindo para dejarlo ir —Sus ojos brillaron con el comentario.

La ira que ya sentía pareció incrementarse a niveles desproporcionados en tan solo segundos. Casi podía asegurar que las venas comenzaban a marcarse en mi cuerpo y, de nuevo sin pensarlo, las palabras abandonaron mis labios sin previo consentimiento.

—Ni se te ocurra.


End file.
